Disturbed
by ColumbiaSings
Summary: A Riff/Mag secret that you definitely haven't heard before. When Columbia finds it out, there's hell to pay. I would greatly appreciate reviews, suggestions, and critique! Magenta/Riff Raff/Frank/Columbia
1. Disturbed

I do not own any of these characters.

The fourth of my character-building scenes. Even though I played Columbia, I still thought it would be interesting to see what's up with Mag and Riff. Perhaps I'll write a chapter later to have Columbia discover Riff's secret. Who knows? This scene coincides with "She Makes Me Laugh," but also stands alone.

Disturbed

_I wonder what it means if the bacon is green_, Magenta thought, examining the frozen package. She faintly remembered Columbia showing her a book, what was it? _Sam Eats Green Fish…no…_She went to the living room and looked through the bookshelf. _AHA! Green Eggs and Ham. _She triumphantly snatched the book and returned to the kitchen, studying the illustrations and comparing them to the package of bacon. _Well if it's in a book…_

The castle was always serene early in the morning. Right now, only Magenta was awake, preparing breakfast for the others. The autumn sunlight streaming through the kitchen windows was harsh against her unearthly pale complexion.

Riff Raff, still in his pajamas, stumbled through the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his sister.

"Mornin'," he said softly, keeping his head down.

Magenta turned from the stove to look at her brother. An awkward silence ensued while she waited for him to continue speaking. Without looking at his sister, Riff Raff snatched a banana from the table. He handled it nervously, turning it over in his hands, uncomfortable with the feel of its rubbery skin.

"Where's Violet?"

"In the coffin, as usual," she replied, expressionless. Her face was the perfect mask, without a hint of emotion. Riff Raff turned to leave.

"Wait." She took a bottle from her apron and handed him a small pill. "You forgot."

She turned back to the stove and grabbed the frying pan, stirring its contents. _I hate mornings_. Riff Raff stood there, in front of her, but it wasn't _him_. His condition affected everything: the way he stood, the way he talked...the way he looked at her. Magenta yearned to kiss him, to hold him in her arms, but she restrained herself. He would be confused; he would lash out at her. She would have to wait. Usually, the pill had kicked in by the time the others were up, and then to them, he seemed "normal" enough.

Riff Raff nodded, gulped down the pill, and headed off in search of his prized possession. After a few minutes of anxious rummaging, he found his violin and began his morning practice regimen: a series of scales, arpeggios, and dexterity exercises. His sound was never beautiful; the hump on his back inhibited his movement, and his mental state didn't make overcoming the deformity any easier. When playing, his torso repeatedly thrust upward with a jerking motion, and then collapsed at the end of each phrase. Riff Raff sighed in ecstasy. The violin was one of the few things that brought him peace in his disturbed mental state.

Magenta was the only one who tolerated her brother's practicing. Frank would probably interrupt soon, and Columbia always complained in her annoyingly high-pitched voice about not being able to think around such high frequencies. _Join the club_, Magenta thought bitterly. _Hypocrite. _After a few minutes, she heard a thump on the floor upstairs as Frank got out of bed. _Ah_, she mused,_ Mr. Selfish Bastard is right on cue today._

"Riff Raff, you idiot! What did I say about that horrendous screeching so early in the morning!" Frank shouted through the intercom. Riff Raff cringed, protectively covering the instrument with his body, as if the sound of Frank's voice could maim the instrument.

"Erm…sorry, mater…I'll put her away…"

"Good!" Frank snapped. Riff Raff carefully wiped the violin with a cloth and then gently lowered it into the coffin. _Until tomorrow, my love…_

About an hour later, Riff Raff returned to the kitchen. He stood straighter; he had a sense of direction, purpose. He walked over to Magenta and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his body. He leaned in to her ear.

"Dearest sister," he whispered, "I feel as though I haven't honored you with the proper 'good morning.'"

Magenta turned to him and kissed him passionately.

"Well," she replied, satisfied, "now you have."


	2. Branded

Branded

_A few days later._

Columbia moseyed down the hallway in her pajamas, humming to herself. The carpet felt so soft between her toes, and the early morning light streaming through the dusty windows felt so warm. She yawned, running her hands through messy, unwashed hair, and smiled when her hands stopped at the locket around her neck. Today was going to be a good day.

Normally at this time in the morning, she was lying asleep in Frank's arms, dreadfully hung over, but feeling more safe and secure than she'd ever felt back at home. But this morning was different—she'd left the warmth of his bed early to plan something special, something nice for Frank. She had no idea what it was going to be yet, but she was sure she had at least few hours to figure it out before Frank woke up.

But she started to worry, as she always did. Would he remember? Deep down inside, she feared that he wouldn't. Of course, she couldn't know for sure…they had just met a month ago, and she didn't know him very well. She liked to think that she was in love. She liked to think that their anniversary would mean as much to Frank as it meant to her. But that might be wishful thinking.

She suddenly felt the urge to use the restroom. In addition to relieving herself, she realized that she needed to check the state of her neck.

"A classy broad never shows her hickies," Columbia muttered to herself, heading towards the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and saw Riff Raff sitting on the toilet.

"AHH!" Columbia shrieked.

"AHH!" Riff Riff covered his face with his hands.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled, slamming the door, "lock the freakin' door next time!" Magenta's brother was certainly one of the strangest people she'd ever encountered. He seemed nice…enough. But his creepy side smile, his long, stringy blonde hair, and his gnarled fingers frightened her, to a degree. She tried to avoid him whenever possible.

Columbia sat against the wall. After a few minutes, Magenta walked down the hallway.

"Hey," Columbia said.

"Columbia, you haven't seen my brother this morning, have you?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah. He's been hogging the bathroom for like, an hour," Columbia replied. Magenta snapped to attention.

"_What?_"

"Can you tell him to hurry up so I can pee?"

Magenta pressed herself against the door and knocked hurriedly.

"Riff Raff, open the door."

There was silence. Magenta softened.

"It's me. Let me in."

Riff Raff opened the door a crack and peeked out at Magenta. He made a low whimpering sound. His eyes were wild.

"HOLY—" Columbia shrieked.

"Leave us, Columbia!" Magenta hissed menacingly. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"Wha—?" Columbia gawked at the closed door and threw her hands in the air. "Fucking weirdos," she swore to herself.

She spotted a mirror down the hall and headed towards it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,"she murmured as she somberly gazed at her reflection. _I'd be prettier if my nose was just a little bit..._ She tugged and pulled the skin on her face. _And my brows are just…ugh._ She sighed again. _I wish…_Her eyes trailed down to her neckline. She had love bites. Lots of them.

"Yikes." She brushed her finger over a deep purple, tender bruise and winced. She checked the drawer underneath the mirror and of course, there wasn't any makeup. As she carefully examined each bite, she felt herself become fuzzy inside, and a bit flustered. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She had covered the bites up for the first few weeks, but now…she didn't mind them. Strangely enough, she _liked_ them. Frank had marked her, branded her as his own. She was his.


	3. Discovery

Discovery

Magenta sat against the floor of the tub, holding her brother's tear-streaked face in her lap. She stroked a strand of stringy hair from his face. Riff Raff muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Shhh. You're ok," she murmured, glaring at the door. That stupid earthling knew no boundaries. _She'd better learn, and learn fast_. Riff Raff suddenly coughed violently.; Magenta looked down, and noticed a dribble of red liquid appear at the corner of his mouth.

"Why didn't you come see me this morning?" she asked.

"Dunno." He mumbled. Magenta stroked his hair, yearning for some hint of recognition, some hint of love, some hint of…_sanity_.

"Riff…" his name fluttered past her full lips, barely audible. She took his hand in hers. Magenta slowly took a pill bottle from her apron pocket and set it on the floor beside her, trying not to startle him. She eyed the bottle with disdain, remembering the day when it all began. _My darling, dear brother, if only you hadn't…_

She shook herself from her reverie and stroked her brother's head.

"Do you remember what I told you?" she asked gently. Riff Raff nodded.

"I gotta—I gotta say good morning. So you won't be sad."

"Mm-hmm," Magenta replied.

Riff Raff nuzzled up against his sister. Magenta stiffened. _Look at us_, she thought_, He was always the one comforting me, and now…life is so different._

Magenta took the slender pill bottle in her hands, twisted the lid, and slowly tilted the bottle, coaxing one little pink pill to slide out into her perspiring palm. She took his hand in hers and handed him the pill. He gulped it down.

"Let me fix you a nice bath so you can relax for a while, she coaxed. "How about that?" Riff Raff nodded. She detached his gnarled hands from her slender waist and turned on the faucet. She let the steaming water warm her icy hands. She turned around to face her brother. He stood there awkwardly, with his head down, his arms tight to his sides, his fingers fidgeting nervously. She reached forward to undo the buttons on his shirt, and he flinched away. Magenta fought back tears. _He's scared of me_.

"It's ok, Riff," she choked, "I'll turn around." Riff Raff hurriedly undressed and slipped into the tub.

Magenta decided that it was time to leave, before Riff Raff could see that she was upset. As she opened the door to the hallway, she saw Columbia scurry backwards. She had been eavesdropping.

Magenta felt an electric rage as her fingers slowly curled into a fist. Red flooded her vision, her lips curling into a snarl.

"_I told you to leave us!_"

"I…I was just…"

Magenta violently grabbed Columbia by the throat and held her against the wall.

"Don't speak a _word_ of this to the master, do you hear me?"

"I won't…" she squeaked.

"PROMISE."

"Ok, ok, I promise! Jeez louise!"

Magenta released her, locked the bathroom door, and stormed down the hallway. _How dare she_. Magenta was so angry that she could barely think. She grabbed a vase on table and threw it against the wall, shattering it completely.

"Oh." She picked up a few of the pieces and immediately regretted her action. _Dammit_. She never let herself lose control. Ever. It led to carelessness. It led to mistakes.

She remembered why she was here in the first place—one decision, one mistake. She must not do the same again.


	4. Bubbles

Bubbles

About twenty minutes later, Columbia stood frozen in the hallway, still paralyzed by the adrenaline burning through her veins. She didn't know what to do. Her curiosity was _killing_ her, but the emotional lash of Magenta's threat still stung—just like the red welt Magenta's painted nails had left on her neck. She suddenly felt anger replace the emotional hurt inflicted by her "friend."

"She can't just treat me like that. I didn't _do _anything," she reasoned with herself. "You know what?" she said, gaining confidence, "Fuck her!" And with that, she took a bobby pin from her pocket, jimmied the lock, and reentered the bathroom, determined to find out what was going on.

Riff Raff was laying in the tub, eyes closed, peaceful in his imagined solitude. He drew a long, raspy breath and sighed, lowering himself deeper into the warm water. A thin film of bubbles covered the surface, but Columbia could still see certain shadows. She blushed furiously. She had always been comfortable with the male body, but imagining Riff Raff naked was just…weird. She shuddered at the thought. Had he ever even had a girlfriend? Certainly, no one who looked like _that_ would be asked out at home…

"Um…hi," Columbia said.

There was a long silence. Riff Raff kept his eyes closed, basking in the eye of his own storm, unembarrassed and unbothered by the inconsequential annoyance of Columbia's intrusion.

"Hello," Riff Raff replied icily.

"So, um," Columbia paused, "Are you…ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh," she replied. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. This was a _lot_ more awkward than she thought it would be.

"What happened?" she asked with what she thought was an innocent sounding tone.

"Tsk tsk," Riff Raff scolded softly. He turned to stare at her with cold, blue eyes. "Nosy today, aren't we?"

Columbia stood frozen to the spot. Riff Raff leaned slowly out of the tub with a menacing glare.

"What is it you earthlings say? Oh, of course; curiosity _killed_ the cat…" he drifted off.

She felt like an icy hand had reached out from within Riff Raff and seized her pulsing heart.

"Earthl—" Columbia whispered. Riff Raff sank back into the tub.

"Get out. Now."


End file.
